shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Fukui (Step Up)
"" - Tori Fukui (福井 鳥) is the daughter of a prominent businessman and hotel owner, as well as younger sister to popular cook. She is one of the members of the Moon Dorm for the last five years and still is ranked as a seed. She is well known in the school as the problem child (問題の子 Mondai no ko) who you don't want to be placed with. Appearance Tori has dark green hair that reaches down to her stomach, with black eyes and light pale skin. She is only a little smaller than her sister who is in her twenties. She always wears a green hoodie that has a black almost headphones like image on the hood, uneven light brown pants, and white/green shoes. Tori never wear's an apron when she cooks or puts her hair up, typically she keeps it inside of her hood when it's pulled up. Personality Tori growing up seemed slow, as it took her much longer to start talking and reading than most kids, but that was due to her uninterest in talking to her family. Now, this causes tension between the siblings. Now Tori has the appearance of a hard to talk to person, that seem's to always have a sharp hard gaze. Most avoid her due to a previous incident that involved one of her test recipe that put a judge in the hospital for food poisoning. Tori has a real knack for math and industry, being able to do extreme math inside of her head. History Her mother was a small time cook that owned a small diner but always had people coming from all over to eat there and met a rich businessman. The two had an affair that resulted in Tori's birth, she lived with her mother for a year, when the women got sick and died. Tori was then placed with her father and her half sister. Cooking Style Random Cooking Tori is well known in the school for her random cooking, she has a habit of combining things together with ingredients that most wouldn't combine. To their surprise, some of them come out fine while others are just plain disgusting and could cause issues. One instance of this was during a competition Tori made a dish that caused a judge to have food poisoning, some thought that it may have been done on purpose though. FNR Cooking FNR Cooking is when she combines her knowledge of Flavor Numbering with her Random Cooking and pulls out one of her really good dishes. It is unknown how exactly the stuff combines together. Skills Flavor Numbering Tori has developed a strange numbering system for the flavor of food and when they are combined with different sections such as sweet, sour, creaminess, heat, etc. Her random cooking is really just to test a bunch of flavors together and increase it. Equipment Records Relationships Family Older Sister Tori has a deep hatred for her older sister, but it's unsure where this stems from and if it has anything to do with their childhood. Moon Dormitory Hiroshi Yoshida Gallery Child Tori Fukui 01.png|Child Tori Trivia Category:Student Category:Step Up Characters Category:Female Category:Characters